


Inflexible

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Underage Sex, Sevco, Severus/Draco - Freeform, idiot in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Draco ha sido herido por Buckbeak, Severus va por él a la enfermería.





	Inflexible

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: El Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry con la palabra Inflexible.
> 
> Llevo mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir un Sevco, nótese que digo escribir y no publicar. Normalmente solo pienso un poco en las historias nuevas, y apunto lo básico por ahí… Pero al momento de entrar en el reto lo primero que hice al leer la palabra fue pensar en esta pareja… así que no me he resistido en lo más mínimo y lo he dejado fluir… El único inconveniente ha sido la portada, pero mi hermosa G me la ha proporcionado. Así que mucha gracias por eso y por el beteo preciosa.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

_**Inflexible.** _

Con un suspiro cansado, Severus alejó al chico rubio de su cuerpo, empujándolo por los hombros.

—Draco, suéltame.

El niño de trece años negó con la cabeza, sus brazos aferrándose como pudieron al hombre por la cintura. Severus empujó de nuevo, pero cuando un gruñido de dolor salió de sus labios, se detuvo de inmediato.

—Madame Pomfrey me dijo que estabas curado —informó, mientras el agarre de sus manos se aflojaba. El chico apretó su agarre de nueva cuenta entorno a su cuerpo.

—Cerró la herida, pero no me ha dado nada para el dolor… —susurró, contra el pecho del hombre, y Severus se puso furioso al instante.

—Suéltame, Draco.

—No quiero… —gruñó como el pequeño niño mimado que era, y Severus no pudo evitar enternecerse. Draco se acurrucó aún más contra él y Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico sin poder evitarlo—. Del uno al diez… ¿Qué tan-…?

—Un siete… Pomfrey dijo que me alcanzó a rasgar todo el musculo… —susurró de forma lastimera, haciendo un puchero, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

Los dedos manchados por los ingredientes de pociones del hombre acariciaron la mejilla del adolescente, que se sonrojó inevitablemente, y casi de inmediato se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies.

Severus sonrió ligeramente y colocó su mano sobre los labios fruncidos del chico.

—Te lo he dicho, Draco… Si sigues interesado cuando cumplas los diecisiete, hablamos. Enviaré una carta a tu padre, puedes venir conmigo por una poción para el dolor —Draco gruñó molesto, pero asintió y caminó lo más cerca posible del hombre mientras estaban en los pasillos vacíos. Severus era un hombre duro, y se mantenía inflexible ante el hecho de que tenía trece años y debían esperar a la mayoría de edad, pero Draco confiaba que, con un poco de suerte, no necesitaría esperar demasiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy corto, lo sé… pero no quería extenderme —y ni queriendo hubiera podido…—, así que solo le he dado mi amor por completo. Curiosamente mientras escribía este Drabble he tenido muchos problemas con los tiempos… Esperemos que no se nos pasara nad mí, en todo caso si ven algo… Díganme por favor, y si no se nos ha ido nada… Deben darnos amor porqué me he pasado un poco con los errores al escribirlo.  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
